executioner or avenger
by kariedu56
Summary: Sasuke estas enojado por lo que hice? -no, pero debes saber que no puedes hacerme esa clase de bromas sin recibir un castigo a cambio y creeme que el castigo... te va a encantar. Sasuke ha descubierto que es mucho mas placentero ser verdugo que vengador


_hola!!! aki les traigo otra de mis locuras que espero les guste, es mi primer one-shot asi ke no se si este bn, supongo ke debe ser lo mismo ke los fiks con la unica diferencia de ke debe tner una conclusion mas rapida y creo ke eso es lo complicado :P en fin, no los distraigo con mis problemas y los dejo para ke disfruten de esta rara historia igualita a su autora :D disfruten!!!_

* * *

12:02 p.m.

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun!- Gimió la pelirosa.

- hmp!- su sonrisa de autosuficiencia no podría ser mas grande.

Sasuke estaba muy contento, no sólo por el hecho de que la pelirosa se encontraba tan sumisa debajo de el gimiendo, jadeando y suspirando su nombre, haciendo que una ola de placer y regocijo pasara por todo el cuerpo del uchiha, sino también porque había cumplido su cometido al imponerle una sentencia a Sakura Haruno y justo a la medianoche como había prometido. Un verdugo se caracteriza por ser puntual.

Todo ese castigo por una simple broma, bueno eso es lo que fue para Sakura, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era de esas personas con un buen humor y sakura pago las consecuencias de atentar contra la naturaleza del vengador. Lo pagó de una forma lenta y muy tortuosa.

Y otra de las naturalezas de Sasuke Uchiha es que no era de las personas mas atentas y cariñosas del planeta y él lo sabia, y lo admitía, no era como que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero ese día y por causa de su maltrecho y corrompido corazón, que decidió sincerarse a los buenos sentimientos, usando como detonador una simple broma, todo cambio….

_2 horas antes_

Un repentino giro en su vida le abrió paso a una conclusión inexorable, totalmente inesperada y es que por algunos momentos todo sentido y razón de ser, se habían cambiado de bando, ya no eran el orgullo y el renombre algo necesario. Ya no era la malicia y el oscurantismo de su corazón lo que dominaban.

_Como?_

Es que era completamente imposible. Y pensar que antes no veía nada que no fuera la matanza, aquel día en su niñez todo repentinamente se fue dando paso a un irrefutable camino.

La sed de venganza

Y ahora todo eso perdía el sentido, y al perder el sentido se convertía en algo poco convencional, al igual que cierta cabellera de cálido color rosa claro.

Y todo esto era poco convencional porque, como sabrán, no es común que él, Sasuke, piense en esa molestia rosada.

_Cuales eran las razones?_

Ojos verdes, con una chispa de inocencia mezclados con punto fijo de perspicacia. Hacían parecer que todo iba bien, que la tristeza era un mito. Son tan precisos. Sasuke sabia que ella fijaba sus pupilas en su presencia, parecía que la mirada felina de la Haruno lo incitaba a acercarse mas, a tomar su cuerpo, sakura no dejaba de verlo, su mirada de cariño, amor, deseo, pasión… y todo perdía el encanto y la sensualidad, comprendía que ahora ella se fijaba sólo en ese hombre.

Labios rosados que se impregnaban de un tinte rojizo gracias al tacto de su helado de chocolate al cual saboreaba con un movimiento arriba hacia abajo mientras miraba en su dirección, sus labios escarlata impregnaban deseo a su rostro de por si irresistible, era eso lo que lo invitaba a saciarse de esa fuente de adicción, obsesión, fuente de vida. Sus labios, a los que concebía dulces como cerezas, – momentáneamente rojos como las mismas- con un sabor, fuerte pero dulzón… Inexplicablemente a Sasuke le entraron ganas de comer helado, de chocolate mas precisamente, mientras sakura seguia de pie a varios metros de distancia, con un cono sabor chocolate en su mano, bajo el tacto de su lengua, con una cereza entre los dientes, así era como Sasuke se imaginaba el sabor de los labios de Sakura: fuerte y a la par dulce. Así era Sakura.

Y al sacar la vista de los labios de Sakura, vio como ese sabor indiscutiblemente deleitoso era usurpado, usurpado por quien, de manera alarmante, era correspondido por Sakura, pero a los pocos segundos lo que vio fue la piel nívea de Sakura, tan suave como el satín, blanca como la leche, tan parecida a la crema batida, mas deliciosa, mas apetecible, y todos los impulsos que causa por las noches el imaginar a Sakura con nada cubriéndola, únicamente su suave piel, volvieron a aparecer.

Esas eran razones de peso para sospechar que todo deseo, que cada visión lujuriosa pasaba a convertirse en algo mas, algo mas que la simple necesidad de conseguir lo que el inigualable Uchiha desea, y vaya que deseaba a Sakura. Y no, lo inquietante del asunto no era el saber que se estaba enamoran… ejem que se estaba obsesionando demasiado con Sakura, con el cuerpo de Sakura, mejor dicho. No. No era eso. Era aquel cuerpo masculino que sostenía a la pelirosa lo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Cómo se atrevía ese ser despreciable a tocar ese cuerpo perfecto, esa cara de ángel, a tocar a esa linda persona.

Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a pensar de esa forma en Sakura?

Pero lo peor, cómo se atrevía Sakura a corresponder el beso de ese tipo, de alguien que no es Sasuke?

_Ese maldito usurpador_

Y ahora, justo ahora las razones que tenía para estar a punto de matar, como buen vengador que era, al imbécil aquél se acentuaban y lo haría, lo destruiría.

Si, la razón de su enojo no es otra que su necesidad de ser él quien esta con sakura, la razón de los sueños apabullantes y candentes no era otra que desear con ansias hacer suya a la pelirosa, ser de ella; la razón de que sus pensamientos ahora estén centrados en ella era simple y sencillamente que… estaba enamorado.

Y toda razón de que Sasuke hubiera sido presa de la oscuridad y el deseo de sangre se minimizaba al sentir la euforia en su corazón, euforia creada al imaginar una vida junto a la pelirosa.

Y la razón de que ahora se sintiera realmente estúpido es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que siempre, desde el principio – desde que su atracción por el cuerpo femenino apareció - todo lo que quería y necesitaba era a la chica cerezo, desde un comienzo esa sensación de caída al vacío que permanecía en su estomago, no era otra cosa que las famosas mariposas en el estomago, y cuando accidentalmente – accidente intencional, claro- sus manos pasaban por sus piernas, su cintura, su cuerpo en conjunto, la corriente eléctrica no se hacia esperar, era instantáneo.

_Estúpido!_

Ahora lo único que le quedaba hacer era confesarse, no antes de dejarle claro al idiota ese, quien seria el dueño del corazón de Sakura.

Y así fue como Sasuke se acerco a la pareja que ahora se miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Paff!

Sin más golpeo al acusado de robo, y sakura puso una cara de pena al ver a Naruto en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Naruto estas bien?

- creo que el plan funciono Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme esta completamente celoso. Teme –se dirigía al uchiha -no tenia idea de que estuvieras enamorado de Sakura-chan, pero eso si, te juro que si le haces algún daño a mi sakurita-chan, te mataré, entiendes?

- tranquilo Naruto, esta bien, no me hará ningún daño, el no puede vivir sin mi. Qué te dije?

- claro sakura-chan –dijo entre risas- tenias razón, el teme esta totalmente obsesionado contigo, viste su cara cuando comías de manera sensual tu helado? O cuando lo miraste a los ojos? Pero sin duda lo mejor fue cuando vio nuestro beso falso. Estabas totalmente enojado teme – vociferó entre carcajadas, ahora hablándole al uchiha - parecías un tomate a punto de estallar.

Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a reír ante el comentario propinado por el chico de rasgos zorrunos mientras Sasuke estaba que no se la creía, había caído en la trampa totalmente y lo peor del caso es que ahora había sincerado su corazón consigo mismo y ya no podría ocultar que todo era cierto.

Que embrollo!

- Naruto si no te vas ahora te matare- dijo en un tono amenazador. Si no podría callar a su corazón, no se humillaría enfrente de Naruto.

- ay por favor teme! Tu? Matarme? Si claro. En qué galaxia?- se burló

Sasuke comenzó a hacer la posición de manos característica del chidori, Naruto sufriría una descarga no tan mortal y eso seria suficiente para ahuyentarlo por esa noche.

- chidori!- grito Sasuke y eso basto para que Naruto pusiera cara de horror y se fuera mientras gritaba. Aun recordaba el dolor de semanas que le causo aquel chidori cuando jugando a "golpea al teme" hizo un agujero en una de las ventanas de la mansión uchiha.

Sasuke fijo su mirada en Sakura quien tenia una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa muy rara en ella, una sonrisa que la hacía ver tan… sexy.

- y tu, qué es lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- eres tan idiota que nunca notaste mi plan, no notaste las insinuaciones que no hubieran podido ser más obvias, apuesto a que no te diste cuenta de que era Naruto hasta que le diste un puñetazo.

Desde cuándo Sakura le decía idiota?

- y qué ganaste con hacer todo eso?

- saber que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo por ti

- hum… no creo que sea lo mismo

- ah no? Y entonces qué es?

- tu sientes amor y deseo, pero yo estoy completamente loco por ti, la palabra obsesionado se queda corto, por algún motivo últimamente he notado que respiro mejor cuando estoy cerca de ti, o de que quiero sonreír siempre que veo que tú sonríes.

Sasuke se acerco y tomo a Sakura por la cintura y viéndola directamente a los ojos, esas esferas verdes iluminadas bajo la luz de la luna, le confeso algo que jamás pensó que fuera a decir.

- me he dado cuenta de que últimamente no me interesa nada que no seas tú y no tienes idea de cuantas veces he soñado despierto por tu causa, no tienes idea de cuantas veces he pensado en una vida juntos, cuantas veces he soñado el momento en el que por fin te hago mía. Descubrí que me enamoré y aunque viniendo de mí eso suene completamente ridículo, así es como me siento, eso es lo que siento por ti

Sakura estaba totalmente incrédula ante la confesión de sasuke, pero después de unos segundos reacciono.

-uchiha- comenzó con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza- no puedo creer que mi plan de verdad haya salido a la perfección, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, eres muy tonto, no se cómo pudiste caer en esto- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, Sasuke la miro perplejo- pero debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por eso no seria tan divertido.- se giró para verlo y le dedico una sonrisa burlesca- estas enojado por lo que hice?

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de perversión y una sonrisa de picardía mientras se acercaba, la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle con un tono muy sensual.

- No, pero no creas que puedes hacerme esa clase de bromas sin obtener un castigo a cambio, y créeme que el castigo… te va a encantar.

Sakura pudo percibir el aliento de sasuke sobre su cuello y termino por dar un suspiro al que Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

- cuento con ello- musitó Sakura, emocionada ante la visión de Sasuke "castigándola"

Y así, cuando Sasuke se encamino por los senderos de Konoha se preguntaba cómo terminarían las cosas para ellos dos, observo el rostro sonriente de sakura y después bajo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la Haruno, y sonrió. Seguro que todo saldría de maravilla, mucho mas considerando lo que iba a pasar aquella noche.

* * *

_12:00 p.m._

- no sé cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes- exclamo Sakura sintiendo los finos labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello.

- de todos modos, no soy tan idiota, me hubiera dado cuenta en cualquier momento.

- si, pero hubiera perfeccionado la broma para…

- no hablaba de eso – le interrumpió – hablo de que en cualquier momento me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, de que te quiero.

Sakura se sonrojo y se lanzo a devorar los labios de Sasuke y en medio de ese beso, él comprendió que la vida era mejor a su lado, comprendió que todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño sería castigado, comprendió que lo que sentía era mas que un enamoramiento, era amor.

Comenzó a desvestir a Sakura entre caricias y gemidos y suspiros por parte de ella, por ahora el unico castigo que sau, seguro que todo saldria de maravilla.

Sakura recibiria su amoroso castigo mientras Sasuke disfrutaria al maximo de toda la situación, dandose cuenta de que es mucho mas placentero actuar como verdugo que ser vengador.

* * *

_bueno, ke les parecio? trate de hacerlo... gracioso? pero en realidad no se si kedo, que problema! lo puse tambien para disculparme por no subir el nuevo chap. de conflicto de intereses, a todos los que lo leen una grandisima disculpa, es que estoy sufriendo un pequeno estancamiento en la historia y eso ke voy empezando xP pero pronto lo tendre y tambien keria decirles que si ya llegaron hasta aki ps me dejen un review con sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, etc. ;) espero ke les haya gustado. nos leeremos luego. Besos :)_


End file.
